


Another Flower In Springtime

by CurlsandMarigolds



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Frosting, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlsandMarigolds/pseuds/CurlsandMarigolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Michael and Maeby moments the documentary film crew didn't quite catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sprinkles

“It’s pink,” Maeby says.

She eyes the cupcake in George Michael’s outstretched hand with distrust.

“I know,” he blushes, “You… you like pink,” he turns redder, “I thought.”

He’s moving his hand away, apologizing, before he finishes speaking.

“Wait,” she takes the cupcake.

Their fingers brush and it’s her turn to blush.

It’s a good cupcake. The frosting is buttercream and there’s strawberry filling.

“I’ve never told you my favorite color.”

George Michael smiles, shrugs, “I had to guess.”

She has frosting in the corner of her mouth and she tastes like strawberries when she leans forward to kiss him.


	2. Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Seasons 2-3

George Michael stares up at Sleeping Beauty’s Castle, “I still don’t understand how you got tickets.”

“Didn’t we discuss that? I hear Indiana Jones is fun.”

“Um, no, and maybe we could try something more…”

But Maeby is already dragging him towards Adventureland, and George Michael can’t think with her hand on his arm.

Indiana Jones has too much fire and too many skeletons and he’s pretty sure he’s going to die. First from a giant snake and then from a heart attack when he feels Maeby’s fingers slide against his palm.

George Michael suggests trying the Haunted Mansion next.


	3. College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Season 4  
> It was implied that Maeby was staying in the dorm room for a time after they all voted Michael out and you have P-Hound's picture of her brushing his teeth. So this is set then, maybe the first night she moves in.

She places her curl conditioner next to his body wash, the same brand he used five years ago. When she climbs into the bunk above his the sheets smell like the clean sheets she’d had at the model home. He even gets her a satin pillowcase.

Maeby feels like crying. She starts giggling instead.

George Michael starts as well and pretty soon the whole bed is shaking with laughter.

“It feels like I’ve come home,” Maeby says when she can breathe.

“A dorm room?”

“No. To you.”

He’s laughing again.

“You guys, I have a chem. test tomorrow,” P-hound says.


	4. Varnish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Anytime season 1-3

She’s in the living room surrounded by hundreds of small bottles in varying shapes and sizes all filled with a myriad of red.

“I was thinking of painting my nails,” Maeby says.

“You don’t say.”

She gives him a look.

“My mother has decided red’s an appalling nail color,” she holds up about five different vials, “Which one do you think will look best on me?”

“Did you buy the whole store?”

“I had Gangy’s credit card.”

George Michael holds every bottle against her skin until they decide on an almost burgundy from Shiseido. He even paints her left hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about 98.174% sure that Alia Shawkat (Maeby's Actress) is left handed.


	5. Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Indiscriminate

“George Michael, what are you…”

“Shhh! You’ll scare it!”

There’s a small red insect perched on his finger and he’s wearing the doofiest looking grin, “They’re supposed to be lucky, you know.”

She didn’t.

“Here,” He takes her hand tenderly, palms slightly sweaty, and places their fingers together.

They both watch as the beetle crawls from his fingers onto hers. She grins as it crawls over her hand and starts making its way up her arm.

“They’re my favorite.”

“Oh?” Maeby says.

“Yeah, um, I like the… uh” he turns red, “The spots.”

It’s flown away, but Maeby’s still smiling.


	6. Orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Seasons 1-3

The staircar is kind of a terrible place to stargaze, but they’re both perched out on the steps late at night anyways.

“You’d think they’d be finished now,” Maeby can still hear shouts coming from the model home.

George Michael smiles ruefully at her, “In this family?”

They sit staring a while longer. The model home is far enough away from city lights that they can make out some of the constellations.

He’s surprised when it’s her tracing them out for him.

“It’s getting cold,” Maeby says.

He’s surprised again when he walks up two steps and pulls her close.


	7. Seaward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: End of Season 4

George Michael has a sailboat.

“Where on earth do you think you’re going?” She’s standing on the dock, hands on hips.

“I’m making for international waters.”

Maeby scowls at him, “No, you’re not, you’re going to get out of that boat and help me fix this.”

“I thought you’d come too.”

She’s still on the dock; “You’d take me with you?”

He holds up a designer suitcase (one her mother will miss), “I packed you a bag.”

She’s in his arms and he hopes the condoms haven’t expired.

“Do you know how to sail this thing?”

“It has a motor.”

 


	8. Gravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Early Season 1

She finds him in the garage staring forlornly at his bicycle. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake! _I’ll_ go for a ride with you!”

George Michael gapes up at her, “Do you know how to?”

“Yeah, about that...”

Lucille Lane is a good place to learn. The dirt’s pretty soft and there’s nobody else around, not even their family.

“George Michael, you can let go now. I’ve almost got it.”

Maeby does have it, almost.

He runs to catch her, but she’s already up, brushing off the dust and inspecting her hand.

She holds her palm out to him, “Kiss it better?”


	9. Oz: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: After Season 2

Her mom _said_ this was for charity. The sparkly pink dress said otherwise.

Maeby didn’t mind. The costume was a big improvement (she remembered the year her mom wanted to save the whales) but more than that Glinda might have had the fanciest dress but Maeby knew who the main character was and this year she was it.

It was fun skipping around with George Michael and her uncles. It got better when Uncle Michael went and told her dad off for licking lollipops inappropriately and Uncle Buster discovered the punch bowl and it was just the two of them.


	10. Oz: Part 2

“Here, turn around,” she said while she undid the ties buried under all the fur, “I don’t know how you can stand it! I’m sweltering!”

 “It’s an okay party,” George Michael took off the lion’s head, “I get to spend it with you.”

He was still taller, even with the high heels. Maeby looked away.

“George Michael,” she said to the glitter on her left shoe, “I think you’re very courageous.”

“And I know you’ll find your way, Maeby.”

“That’s what these are for,” she clicked her heels.

He smiled down at her and she reached up to kiss him.

 

 


End file.
